1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of multi-function control devices, and more particularly to a user-configurable device wherein a set of relocatable control elements, such as keys, are provided, each of which possesses a unique identification that is associated with a corresponding function.
2. Prior Art
One of the problems associated with increasingly sophisticated electronic devices is providing a "user friendly" interface for controlling the functions of such devices. For example, in the field of home entertainment electronics, the number of features and functions available to the consumer is growing at a staggering rate. Consequently, the function controls for these devices, which are commonly provided in the form of a wireless infrared transmitter, are increasingly complex and have become incomprehensible to many users. Many of the functions provided are seldom, if ever, used by many consumers. Moreover, there has been virtually no standardization of the keypad arrangement for remote control devices. The consumer must therefore learn and adapt to the arrangement of each such device.
Various ways of providing configurable keypads and keyboards are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,696 discloses a remote control device in which an array of keys may be assigned different functions by means of a mode change over switch. Movement of the switch to different positions causes different markings to be displayed adjacent to each of the keys to identify the associated functions. The keys, however, are fixed in position on the keyboard and selected functions are determined based on the position of the key that is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,401 discloses a remote control transmitter having a transparent touch panel display. The arrangement of the touch panel is varied in accordance with an operator selection and may be further varied in accordance with the frequency with which particular functions are selected. Here again, functions are mapped to particular switch locations on the keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,020 discloses a reconfigurable keyboard which has a matrix of predefined key switch locations. Keys are provided for a selected subset of the key switch locations and a key table, stored in a memory device, defines the functions of each of the key locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,118 discloses a configurable keyboard having interchangeable membrane-activated keypad assemblies. Each of the keypad assemblies is coded so that when it is installed in the keyboard a particular set of keyboard functions is enabled.
An IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin (Volume 33, No. 1B, June 1990) entitled "Customizable Keys Using Add-On `Plugs`" discloses a computer terminal keyboard in which each of the individual keys includes a digital code. The code is implemented by connecting each of eight conductive lines within the body of the key to either ground or a supply voltage. These conductive lines are attached to exposed contacts at the base of the key. The keyboard has an array of receptacles, each of which has a set of contacts for engaging the exposed contacts on the base of the key. When one of the keys is actuated, a switch within the key base is closed and the digital code is then mad and sent to the using device. In IBM's keyboard, the functional identification of the keys is physically associated with the keys themselves so that the same functions are controlled regardless of where the keys are placed on the keyboard.
Self-contained identification techniques have been employed for certain games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,650 discloses a game machine in which each of a plurality of movable playing pieces has a rank identification which can be interpreted by an electronic processor within the game board. Each of the game pieces has a pattern of projections on the bottom surface which close corresponding electrical contacts on the game board.